Guardian of Gremory
by mastergamer98007
Summary: "Losing everything, Gaining Nothing" such was the statement that echoed our lives, I wonder child of demons and dragons will you repeat the same mistakes that follows those with souls of swords? Or perhaps you will find the Everdistant Utopia that holds Salvation for all. Complete AU plus OOC!Issei Featuring many other elements from TYPE-MOON's works
1. Blade of Humanity

So it's been like a really long time since I've stop writing fanfics due to my class, disinterests of everything with the focus more on reading fics than writing them and many other issues with life...and overwatch you can't forgot overwatch, #BestGameOfTheYear2016. That and well... I find myself very inadequate extremely so when reading back my old work...the less said about the quality the better. So I started reading other fics on this site and most are on the crossover side of things. *sigh* when you look at the people at the top in this site and those on any other fanfic sites, it's not that hard to see all your works as garbage... Well anyway I've taken enough out of your time with my rambling, I wanted to get back in the writing fics on doing something I knew 'well' enough of both Nasuverse and DXD-verse. The update will probably be slow so sorry about that and on the subject of my other stories but sorry I just can't find it in my heart to continue the other fanfics I made so they are all going to be discontinued. But enough about that...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of TYPE-MOON's works, that of Highschool DxD or any related material. Just original ideas in my head.**

 **So Please Enjoy and have a fun time on this ride!**

 **Summary: "** **Losing everything, Gaining Nothing** **" such was the statement that echoed our lives, I wonder child of demons and dragons will you repeat the same mistakes that follows those with souls of swords? Or perhaps you will find the Everdistant Utopia that holds Salvation for all. AU & OOC! Issei Featuring many other elements from TYPE-MOON's works including but not limited to Fate Kaleid** **Liner Prisma Illya,** **Tsukihime & Kara no kyoukai **

Prologue: Blade of Humanity

 **Trace on.**

 _Two words. Two simple words that would reach the Gates of the Greatest heaven. For these two words would signal the beginning of the delusions of an unobtainable dream._

An ungodly loud noise of Static echoed out as a long dead hammer started striking on a rusted anvil while tremors can be felt throughout this world...

 **I am the Bone of my Sword. / This Body is made of Swords.**

On a hill of ash covered swords, there lays a figure laying on it's back motionless before it slowly rose itself from the sleep of death.

 **Steel is My Body and Fire is My Blood. / Iron is My Blood and Glass is My Heart.**

As the figure started to stand, the ground continues to shift as if signaling a reawakening.

 **I Have Created Over a Thousand Blades. / I have crossed a thousand battlefields.**

The figure's pure white hair is blowing wind as his grey eyes open.

 **Unknown to Death. / Unaware of Loss.**

The man sighed as he slowly stood up while the ashes shook off his body as his eyes of steel gaze across this world.

 **Nor Known to Life. / Nor Aware of Gain.**

How Long has it been since his legend ended...? How long has it been since he lost them...?

 **Having Withstood Pain to Create Many Weapons. / Withstood Pain to Create Weapons, Waiting for One's Arrival.**

The man slowly turn his gaze to the skies as he reaches out his hand and touches the ashes around him.

 **Yet those hands will never hold anything. / I have no regrets. This is the only path.**

The world was clouded in ash, ash carried swords unending, ash covered gears in the dark sky as an almost calming breeze sweeping across the endless panes of swords. A faint smile appear on the figure's face as if this place was just right for him.

 **So as I pray... / My Whole life was...**

After all this figure...no this **MAN** knew that this world covered in unending ashes filled with endless swords better than anyone, how could he not when it was **HIS** world.

Once long ago, this world was beautiful, vibrant and filled with hope as naivety benefiting it's beauty.

Yes, it was never meant to be pure as it was built on weapons of death but in this steel world any warrior can see it's beauty.

It's maker smiling with the hope of a better tomorrow with each passing day as in his heart he knew with this world, he could finally fulfill his promise so long ago that he would be a hero.

There wouldn't be any price too small to pay, For **HE** was sword.

To Slay all the world's evil was nothing compared to that distant utopia of salvation.

 **HIS** Dreams would reach the heavens, **HIS** will became unbreakable steel.

The Scope of **HIS** ideals were **UNLIMITED.**

 **HIS** gaze towards the future as shape as a **BLADE**

 **HIS** Legend would continue to spread across time itself through his **WORKS**

What was his name, you ask?

It was **Shirou Emiya** , the name that resonated with the word ' **Ally of Justice** ' for he was the **Blade of humanity** that would slay all of humanity's enemies and would be the shield that shoulder the weight of the world and at the end he was to be ashes that humanity would rise from to begin anew.

* * *

How long has it been since the time he last awoke... how long has he been asleep within his world after the end...that was what he thought as his mind trailed off reminiscing in memories of long ago as his eyes scan through is world of blacken ash and scattered swords.

 _He was Reborn Through Hell's Fire_

 _ **Created from Nothingness**_

From the earliest of his memories, all he knew was fire. He remembered listening to the pleads of all he left behind in that **HELL**. In the fire he lost everything, His emotions, his memories. At the end he lost what it meant to be human for the boy he was died that day, but it was because of that **HELL** that he would become something greater for he was reborn that day as something else, something beyond human.

 _He was Saved by a Broken Man_

 _ **Repurposed by the Hands of Men**_

When there was truly nothing left to lose of the boy that he was at the time, he simply laid there and waited for death as hope was the last thing to die within him. But fate would intervene that day as a broken man who helped caused this **HELL** was trying his hardest to find survivor, so as to made sure that his entire life was not a lie and meaningless. When he found the boy that day, he gave the boy the brightest smile that the boy would remember to the end of his days as the man gave the boy the first of the gift that would help create his legend, the purpose and the want to see a smile like his and The Dream of **The** **Everdistant Utopia**.

 _He was Given the Ideal of Justice_

 _ **Shaped by a Dream of Justice**_

The boy would live on trying to relearn his humanity following the path of his adopted father never knowing until he was dead that he helped **SHAPE** his life. On the day that the man, Kiritsugu Emiya died he would give the ideal of justice to his son never truly knowing what he truly set in motion with his words alone on that blissful moonlit night.

 _He would train from that Day on, Chasing the promise of happiness_

 _ **Sharpen by the Humbly Ordinary Labors of Humanity**_

The boy was now a teenage, still working hard for the happiness of others no matter what and training himself to carry on his father's dream, it was a tragedy when Fate shattered that dream in the distant future but for now he would continue to live and eventually the blood, sweat and tears of his labor would come to fruition and be the foundation of his world.

 _He would be forced to fight in the hellish War that started it all_

 _ **Tempered by the Strength of Legends**_

The Teen would encounter his first taste of the hell that was war on a seemingly ordinary day of his then normal life. He was slayed by a man in blue with a demonic spear but was saved by twin tailed girl that would that became his friend that helped save his soul. He would summon the servant that would teach him to fight on no matter what and her path of kingship that created one of humanity's greatest kingdom. He would meet with a priest that was so eerily similar to him for the priest was another birthed with emptiness. He would face his father's sin in the form of his sister that wanted his death in place of his dead father and the mad servant of one of humanity's greatest legends that would carry out her will. He would finally know the true pain of the purple haired girl that would hold a unshakeable place within his heart and the rage he felt against the brother he brutally killed for his crimes against her.

 _He would Gaze at Hell itself, finally learning the truth of his impossible Ideal_

 _ **Hammered by Harsh Reality of the World**_

The Hell of war would escalate as a shadow started devouring all things leaving behind curses similar to that which birth the teen. He couldn't save anyone no matter how much he tried, in the end all that he could do was watch as more die before him. It was during this stage of the war did the hero stopped being a boy and truly became a man for he saw war.

 _He Witness the Deaths of Heroes, learning that Even Legends Die_

 _ **Shaken at the fragile of Humanity**_

He watched as the some of the greatest of legend die one by one as he learned that no matter how great or powerful, Death comes for all. The Lancer died fighting shadows having regretted that he never did get a good fight out of the war and having fail his first master. The Caster died with tears in her eyes as she failed to gain her wish of a second chance as she died with her master. The Archer died when he protected his master and his past self from the **Curse of All the World's Evil,** having giving his final gift to assist the others. The Berserker died when he was cut down by the rising hero while he had been corrupted by the blackness of man, having accepted defeat he asked the hero to protect his mistress. The Fake Assassin died when he was died by the shade having lemented having never fought the battle he wanted. The True Assassin died when he was consumed by Darkness, being content that he fulfilled his duties in this hellish war.

 _He Saw the Birth of All the World's Evil, Once More Does the World Burns with the Evils of Man_

 _ **Breaking Against the Evils of Mankind**_

In the end When all the legends fell, Only He was left standing in the midst of the cave that hold the greater grail with the slain corpse of his most beloved sword of victory. He fought against the priest filled with emptiness and won, for it he declared that the man would have his wish granted for he was the winner of this terrible war. He was no winner...he didn't win anything for he saw the All Evils of Man that day, he gazed at it even...and it gaze back wanting back the piece that was left in him and to be finally set free to drown humanity in their sins.

 _He Then Knew Truest Despair; Blackening his World_

 _ **Losing Everything, Achieving**_ _ **Nothing**_

At the end what was all of this worth, the man had to wonder. Was it truly worth all this death...He lost many things at the end, the two sisters reunited in death as they lay in each others arms as he watch them die, the snow fairy used herself to end the madness of the war having used her wish to save her brother. He had promised to save them, To save everyone... How many have died for him to live? Too many was his quick answer. He would trade his life for even a single one of them. The grail would not give his that reprieve for the evil within would return once again, this it swears.

 _He was saved once more like on the day of his birth, only this time it was by an old man of jewels_

 _ **Reforged by the 2nd law, Kaleidoscope; Gaining Knowledge of Other Worlds**_

As the war draw to a close, only he was left standing in the midst of corpses in this **HELL**. The Gates of Heaven were shut close once more. The man could only howl at the world for everything that he lost as he slowly succumb to his wounds and falls unconscious. He would be save that day by the old man of jewels, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. The old man would help nurse him back to health as he deals with the aftermath of the holy grail war. The old man would take him under his teachings and become one of his apprentice. He would use the knowledge he gains from the old man to add to his legend.

 _Assisted by Others, Slowly Does He gain Back his Humanity Once More_

 _ **Mending the Shattered Heart of Glass**_

His knowledge of all things only progress more over the years as he was thrown into other world by the whims of the trolling old man as both his master and the Golden-haired girl slowly heal his shatter heart. He would assist any who needed it, be it the old master of The King of Conquerors and his diligent students who helped him within the Clock Tower or Enforcers and Executors during their hunts of those that would harm others with their work. He would eventually meet the daughter of the fake priest, finding their personality comparable to one another as she apologized for her father's actions. Eventually he would make friends with her and several other members of the church including a certain blue haired Burial Agent. He would slowly over the years recover his humanity once more as he started to feel almost human again.

 _He still continues to reach for Salvation, No Matter The Cost_

 _ **Chasing after The 3rd Law, Heaven's Feel; Striving for a Chance at Redemptio**_ **n**

When the 6th Holy Grail War Happened. The man entered the war once more, determined to finally end it's existence. He once more summoned the once and future king that was still shaken by the taint of the grail but thankful to be summoned once more by the man that she respected. So they fought and fought and fought and fought, fighting to slay the demonic god hidden behind Heaven's light.

 _He was Blinded by What He was After, ill Prepared for the Cost_

 _ **Gaining the Grail, The Key to Heaven's Gates; Bringing The Fall of Humanity**_

When they finally reached the greater grail. They faced the demon that haunted their dreams, the one that hold the all the evils of man within him, Angra Mainyu the one falsely proclaimed as the god of darkness when he was but an ordinary man who become the vessel of evil. They battled together against the horde of darkness, fighting valiantly to slay him and the corrupt grail. Saber sacrificed herself so that the man could fight the Avenger one on one. He did and seemly won.

At the end, when all obstacles were eliminated and the lives of those that opposed him slain, with the grail waiting for his wish. He faltered at Heaven's light and truly wondered... what was it that he wanted but after all that had happened was it truly worth it. In the end even he didn't know what it was for anymore, was it to bring back the family that he lost in the 5th war, to save all the lives that were lost in these wars or perhaps was it for a way to find the salvation that he was seeking.

But no matter what that wish was, the black mud was born once more and it seek to consumed all once more as even when slain, as even in death did Angra Mainyu's hatred of mankind consumed even the wish itself and so mark the birth of the Demon that Corrupts All.

 _Evil was Reborn into the Era of Man, and so Began the End of this Age_

 _ **The Evils of mankind shall Consuming all life**_

To this day, he didn't know why the world wasn't instantly consumed by the wish of All the world's Evil. Be it his wish or that of the remnant of the original grail that holds the spirit of those created in the image of the Holy Maiden of Winter. But humanity was spared that day, if only for a moment as the black mud of Angra Mainyu consumed all in it's path and corrupting anything that lived. Fuyuki would be his birthplace and the world shall meet its end as the evils of man advance across the world.

 _Against All the World's Evil, the Moonlit World Stood Together_

 _ **United We Stand, Divided We Fall**_

In the years to come, it would truly test the man's patience and remaining sanity as Evil started to consumed all. Countless were sent to their death trying to stop its flow on his orders as he ascended the ladder within the moonlit world as all factions assisted to stop the end of all life. The Clocktower would focus on ways to slay Angra mainyu while keeping the secrets of the moonlit world hidden. Those of the Giant's pit released their sealed weapons that could cause the end of this world to slay a being that would end humanity and the world. The Church mobilized their forces and cooperated with the Mage's Association for the first time in millenniums, even Several notable Dead Apostles Ancestor assisted in Angra Mainyu mutually destruction fearing their continued existence if the demon was not properly stop.

 _Eventually There was No Way to Conceal Magics Forever, and Such He Forged a Better World for all_

 _ **Being the Bridge to the Moonlit World**_

It was only a matter of time before the secrets of the moonlit world's existence were realized when black muck attacked major cities, even when the enforcers tried to conceal their existence there was no way that the enormous loss of life could be ignored by anyone in the world. There were tension and conflict between the two different worlds with the others blaming the moonlit world for the deaths and the coming extinction while the individuals of the moonlit world would be their prideful selves, angering them further. It was only after a short period of time before their conflicts grew, clashes between the two would blow over in the next few years before the man stepped up as being one of the only sorcerer left, with his authority he bridged the gap between the two worlds and for it he was hailed as the one who brought a new age of a united humanity with both magics and Technology at their side to fight against the approaching darkness.

 _So He Continue Striving on, Trying to Make up for His Mistakes for This World_

 _ **Becoming the Blade of Humanity; Hero of Mankind**_

There were times that the man himself went out to the fields with a team of Enforcers he trusts fighting against Angra Mainyu's creations, trying to save as many as he could against the might of Evil. Holy weapons and anti-demon noble phantasm he used against the false god trying to fight back the tide of black mud that corrupts all. With these battles came either loss or victory as many died fighting while saving many others. His renown on the field became almost legendary as with him came victory for any that ran from the beasts of evil as the man fought with a ferocity of a hero to save lives. And so, it was on fields of blacked ash and broken swords did the legend grew greater.

 _Even Now He Couldn't Save Everyone, So He Save Those That Could Carry on_

 _ **Saving the Few with Potential and Leaving the Average Many Behind**_

There were times when he couldn't save everyone, he knew that. He knew that very well from both his counter guardian self and his father for this was no fairy tale, you couldn't save everyone. So he tried to save as many as he could, trying his hardest to be the hero that the world thought they knew him as. The countless were dying while he could only save the few. So he saved the ones that could become like him, with the potential to change everything and with them he honors his father's legacy, teaching them the ways of a Magus Killer.

 _In the end, He succeeded to slay the Enemy of Humanity but at the cost of his life_

 _ **Ending the Nightmare; Finally Serving his purpose**_

It would be after years of fighting later that an opportunity presented itself, for the grail once more after so many years call forth it's champions to be grant a wish. That day would be marked down in history as the beginning of end for the Demon Lord for that day was the beginning of the last war of the holy grail, The Apocrypha War. By that point both humanity and the earth itself were nearing it's last legs. The cursed muck of Angra Mainyu had almost spread completely across the globe covering the world with the evils of man. This opportunity may had been the last hope of the world for if they didn't stop Avenger and the Black Grail, there may not be anything left. With the help of the united world and the cooperation of both **ALAYA** and **GAIA,** They cleared the way so that the chosen few could face the Monster of Mankind. It was a costly fight for those that helped clear the way to the dark heart of evil but in the end it was worth it for the millions of lives that sacrificed themselves on that battle would pave the way for billions more to live. The 7 chosen and their mentor would face against the heart of Demon god himself with his corrupt servants. There were costs, for there were always costs in war but in the end it was the Mentor of Heroes and the Demon of the Greatest Evil that fought the final battle that day for this story began with them and so it was that it would end with them. When the Demon was slain by the Hero's Jeweled Saber of the Second Law, kaleidoscope so too did the hero die from the curses of evils that had be unleash on him, it's curses pierced his heart in a similar fashion to that of curses of Gae Bolg. The Demon died that day cursing the name of Shirou Emiya as his hatred of humanity shifted away to that of the Hero himself. The Hero died that day content that he had finally ended the demon and that both humanity and the world would continue onward to the future.

 _He was revered as Humanity's Savior as the world moved on into a better age, The Age of U_ _nification_

 _ **His Legend Spread across time itself; Reaching the Throne of the Highest Heaven**_

The World and those the inhabit it moved now after that fateful day, the grail that was won after the battle was properly cleansed and used to repair much of the damage that was done years before. For that first time since that dawn of man, both mankind and those of the Earth Mother's children worked together hand in hand for a better and brighter future. As for the Hero, his teachings continue on long after he passed. His students would take up his name in honor of him, thus the Emiya Clan would continue on long after the death of both the hero and the father that started him on his path. Even when humanity started to lose it's memory of him, what he represent would forever ingrain into them as the triumph hero that sacrifice himself for something greater. For through His Action: The man became a hero. Through Death: The hero becomes a legend. Through Time: The legend becomes a myth. And by learning from the myth, men take action.

 _And Such was the Life of the Shirou Emiya, The Savior of Mankind._

 _ **True End**_

* * *

The man smiled sadly, Yes that was what happened. As he sits on the hill of swords thinking of his past he thought to himself wondering if perhaps that Sakura and the others were happy that he completed their wish as best as he could. He continue smiling as if answering to himself, probably he thought.

He knew that the only reason that he awoke now of all times was that someone was calling for him but it simply hasn't reached him personally yet, most of those that reside in the Throne would probably have a similar feeling of awareness if they are being summoned. As most of the ones that go into a long sleep like he does were does that just wanted to be left alone or knew that they would probably never be called for. For the ones that are called would more often than not be able to read through their others selves that visit the different worlds, well that or just wander around the Throne or Akasha itself if they aren't caught by the Guardians or the Watchers. Another Fact was that for him and other alternates version of heroes in the throne, it was mostly the most well known version of stories that are picked to be summon like for example Counter Guardian EMIYA while those that only appear on a single world would be shelved off somewhere in Akasha as unless there specify call for **YOU** , then your more prominent and remembered version would be summoned.

So imagine his surprised when he awoke as if called for when he was sure to sleep onward until the end of time after watching the conclusion of his legend using the Second Law, Kaleidoscope. After all there were no longer any need of him after his death and the end of the grail wars, for the humanity in his world would progress forward never again needing the Greater Grail and with it access to the Throne of Heaven which he lays behind.

So he waited and waited trying to find the source, signing to himself knowing that if only **Hōseki*** wasn't asleep then perhaps he could find it faster as like his master before him the powers of the Second Magic was a fickle thing and with his battle against that Demon, his beloved Jeweled Saber was forced into a slumber, never to awake again no matter how hard he tries. if only he could contact Zelretch somehow, prehaps then maybe...

'Well no matter.' he thought as he as he straightens up as focusing on the trail of prana trying to reach him, if someone truly needed him then he would probably be summoned at the right time.

So he did what he allows have, he waited for the time when his swords were needed once more.

* * *

So far this has been a really bad day in Rias Gremory's opinion, it all started when she woke up late with messy hair after staying up all night yesterday watching anime, she got scolded for it by both her mother and sister in law after which both Grayfia and her big brother Sirzech had to go for some 'emergency' meeting or something while her parent went out for something or other like they always do. It was one of the few times she was completely alone in her home without anybody telling her what to do so she did what any child would do and had fun like eating junk food and watching anime and playing around and watching anime you know standard things. Or at least that was what she planned to do before explosions rocked her home with intruder coming in and trying to kidnap her or something so yeah pretty bad day.

Rias is currently running for her life right now with the speed she could muster as an extremely young (by their standards) devil girl away from the bad men chasing after her. She tried using her family's power of destruction but it was only barely slowing the men down as they kept on dodging her attacks.

Unfortunately it was only a matter of time before one of the men finally caught her as she was grabbed and thrown out of her own home and into the forest in the back.

As she tries slowly get up while coughing out some blood (which thankfully for her being a devil and all didn't leave any permanent damage or marks on her) and breathing heavily from all the running, she sees like 10ish devils surrounding her.

"Well you were quite a tough bitch to catch, aren't you Gremory." One of the men said while grinning in front of her

She continuing trying to regain her breath as well as some of her energy as she grins a little and shout out "Well isn't grand that the old maou faction would send 10 grown men to attack a little girl, o how the mighty have fallen." She jeered while putting up a brave face, knowing that she probably on her last rope

"Quiet you Pathetic little Girl!" one of men enraged by her comment fire something she couldn't identify as she puts up a defensive magical shield to protect herself, unfortunately it was easily destroyed as a blast of magical energy sends her against a tree trunk breaking it slightly

She knew without a doubt now that some of bones were broken and her muscles torn as pain erupt all over her. The agents of the old maou faction were moving closer to her as they started say out something that she couldn't make out due to the ringing in her ears.

Even though she can't hear her but she knew that they were probably sprouting out their propaganda ways of how they were greater than the other factions and that they should continue the war and blar, blar, blar. She knew from the lesson from her family that if the old maous had their way, the devil race would go extinct.

Rias was suddenly hoisted up into the air by what looks like the leader of this group of devil as he started to crush her wind pipe, she couldn't breathe. She frantically tried to escape his grip but to no avail.

She could feel her life slipping away as her head felt so light as her movement started to lose it's energy.

"Don't blame us for this, Gremory." The leader said as the light in her eyes started to dime ever so slightly as the lack of oxygen started to catch up to her

"If you want to blame anyone then blame your brother, that damned false Lucifer." The leader said with a grin, knowing the consequences that would come from her death after all Sirzech Gremory would go on a cruscade to kill any that were even remotely responsible for her death.

As for Rias herself, She simply didn't want to die. The girl barely out of her childhood that was Rias Gremory had tears raining down from her face because she simply didn't want to have her life end yet for she hasn't lived enough for a human let alone a devil. She wanted to someone anyone to save, she pleaded in her heart as she unknowingly reach out with her last bits of mana for something, anything really as a simple red jewel hangs loosely from her chest.

It was a simply thing really, fine crafted pendant, it was a gift from her older brother that she has worn ever since he gave it to her. when she asked where he had gotten it, he told her it was a special gift from an old magician that he met in his youth saying that it would help both him and her later on in life. For it was a gem filled with an unknown magic.

As her mana reached out in the pendant, it glowed with an unholy light as it forcefully downs to the ground as a magic circle quickly forms with the gem in the center.

The Leader promptly drops the Gremory girl as an uneasy presence started emanating from the circle as he and his group started to move away from the circle as it begins to pulsed like a heartbeat.

"What's this!" one of his men shouted as they felt something started to emerge from the circle.

Rias however started to feel the circle draining her remaining energy as she felt something started to link itself with her soul, something that felt like a magical contract.

In their panic, the leader quickly launched an attack at the dying girl hoping to fulfill his mission but alas even that fail as a powerful wave of energy quickly erupted from the gem as it quickly shatters having it's purpose fulfill as the energy waves over everything in the area as all beings with even a hint of sensing capability could feel that powers of something otherworldly.

"AAHHH!" the group of devils shouted out as they are all blasted away from the down girl and the slowly fading circle.

Having been able to catch her breath, Rias with a wheeze and cough started to drank in the air and felt her lungs take in the oxygen from the air. Her breathing becoming easier she take in her surroundings with the place was a mess.

Only after did she felt something, an almost holy aura washed over her, panicking her before calming down when she realized that it wasn't hurting her and was actually easing her pain. While the devil that recovered from the blast began shivering in fear as the aura started to weaken them as if hurting them, punishing them for their deeds as all took note of the figure standing where the magic circle was.

The figure was most certainly a man with white hair and tanned skin, he was dressed in some kind of modern body armor with a blueish white shroud covered over him with a finely crafted sword of Jewels on his back, his gray eyes looking over his surrounding as he turns to face her new master.

"Having Answer your Call from the Throne of Legends." The man said with a calm tone as he gazing into the young red haired girl that called him

"I ask of you, Are you my master?" Although Rias tried her best, with everything that had happened it was only natural that a girl her age would have fainted.

* * *

Shirou watched the one that summoned fall unconscious as he quickly takes note of her injuries, confirming that she would be alright as he faces her attackers. He didn't know why they would attack an seemingly innocent girl but he would find out. He unconsciously structural grasps them and his environment as the world shifts before his eyes, only to return back to normal after he receives the information as he narrows his eyes at the so called devils before him.

A number of thoughts echoed in his mind but the only thought that mattered at this moment however….

"Trace on." …was the Slaying of Evil, for should was his purpose as 'Ally of Justice'

As Black keys of the holy church pierced their shadow, stopping them from moving. It was but a moment that they had to reevaluate their lives as they were cut down by a rain of swords, quickly ending their lives as if they were but insects before his eyes as the hero simply went to pick up the unconscious girl and walk away.

It was but a matter of minutes before Rias's family returned to their home alarmed by the presence near their home moments ago, It was there that they met the Servant that saved the life of Rias Gremory for was it not his role?

It was that day did the scope of the world change forever, for it was the day that marked the arrival of Heroic Spirits, Summon forth from the Throne of Heroes once more in an Age of God unfaded.

It was also the day that the Savior of an Impossible Future Met with the Crimson Haired Devil Princess, for their meeting would shape the future differently forever on.

As such, this day would easily forget another seemingly insignificant yet important event that had happened that would also help mold an uncertain future.

* * *

A Boy with short brown hair was currently running back home after leaving a park near his home was absorbed in thought. These past few days had begun different for him than most as it started on the day that his best friend would be moving out away from him.

It has been a day for him filled with tears and despair as both left with their respective families while crying as his friend and their family had to move to somewhere in Europe for a better job or something while the boy and his stay behind, promising that they would meet up again in the future.

Now the boy wasn't a social butterfly by any means, with his best friend being the only exception. He was quiet most of the time when he was without his friend. It was after a day when his friend had left this quiet little town did he meet up with a strange old man with an cane with odd marking near the playground where he and his friend played at.

His parents had told him many times that to strangers, but something about the situation about other day. He just wanted someone to talk to, so he did with the old man as they became acquainted with one and other. They talked and talked about various things for a while, most about the philosophy of what it meant to be a Hero for that was both his and his best friend wish to be heroes like Kamen Rider and the like.

So the old man gave him a card with the words 'ARCHER' written on it, telling him that with that card one day he would be a hero. Excited in a naïve way the boy asked what was the old man name as he pocketed the card.

"Well child, My name is Kiscur Zelretch Schweinorg! I hope that when we will meet again, it's when you became a hero." The old man smiled as the boy took his hand in a handshake before leaving back home

"Ah! My name is Hyoudou Issei! I'll surely become a hero, do you hear that Zelretch-san!" the boy shouted as he left the park after turning away from the old man, had he not he would have seen an even bigger smile on his face as the old man seemly disappear with no one witness to what had just taken place.

Back to the present as the boy known as Issei started nearing his house, he quickly spotted a little girl face down in the ground as he quickly made his way to her.

"H-Hey! Are you ok!?" Issei shouted as he checked her pulse remember he was taught as such by his father early on to check if someone's heart was still beating

She was alive as he found out before he tried to wake the girl up as he gently shakes the girl.

The girl stirred in her unconscious mind as she felt a comforting familiar presence in her area as she opens her bleary eyes and said "….Onii-chan?" before falling back into a state of unconsciousness

Issei quickly picked her up with new found strength as he quickly brought her to his house, his parents came down quickly as if sensing him return with an unknown guest. They turned their attention to the unconscious child in their son's arms.

With Issei so worried about the girl that called him big brother, he didn't know that the Archer card in his pocket disappeared into himself as it started connecting to his soul but before it could even get started, something instantly seals it away before the card and the magic with it goes into that akin to a slumber as any and all magical energy traces within him vanish making it appear like the boy was a normally average human being.

It was weeks later did the girl was officially adopted in the Hyoudou household, and such was the day that Issei Hyoudou, A Future Hero met with his new little sister Miyu Sakatsuki, The Child of God.

* * *

And that's a wrap! How did you guys think about this chapter? That was the longest thing I had ever writing before with the most ever being 3,000 words (I think? It's been some time since I did any writing so who knows) hopefully you would all like it but I know that not everyone will take this well so help my story by throwing advice my way alright. Any advice by experience writer on the site would be extremely appreciated. Any beta readers looking out my way would be nice as well. Oh and 1 more thing I'll try to do this monthly but it may not be possible due to issue in life so I apologize if any of my work because super delayed.

*Hōseki is the Japanese translated word for Jewel

Now let's talk more about this chapter shall we.

So Firstly, the most of the chapter was to cover the brief summary of **A** Shirou Emiya that I based on **Fake x Fate** 's Shirou Emiya (Great Fic BTW) which was the Shirou Emiya of Heaven' Feel route True End being the only survivor at the end with Sakura and everyone else dead. And from there I made him the apprentice of Zelretch alongside Luvia in place of Rin with everything else being what I imaged would had happen if Angra Mainyu had his wish to manifest in the world and tried to kill all of humanity, just you know on an albeit slower rate than if he would had won the grail with everything else in between having been cooked up by me. Now more details of This Version of Shirou Emiya's backstory will be reveal slowly throughout the series including his students so be sure to stick tuned for that as i'll bet you'll see some familiar faces.

Now on the next subject would be his summon by Rias in her childhood before she started recruiting the other member of the future Occult Research Club, now I've only really seen a story that tries to do the summon in this way once (or was it twice?) so I follow that then something that wouldn't have work with what I was trying to do. Also wouldn't it been interesting to see the members of the club being mentored by a Hero. ;)

On the finally subject, that of Issei, the class cards and Miyu. I Bet no one expected that at the end huh! So yeah OOC! Issei because class cards and Zelretch instead of old man pervert that he met at the park, pretty much the same on that front with **Representation of Humanity** & **Holding all the Cards** (Both great Fics as well) with me change some of how things work in the Nasuverse to better fit the story, hopefully you guys don't start throwing hate in the reviews because of it and it will help if you all can call bullshit on anything I write wrongly as my knowledge on these things aren't that great. Now onto the most important and different thing of my story compared to others, Miyu. Having read and watched the fate kaleid manga and anime respectively, so far no one has made an attempt on writing Miyu if she hadn't been adopted by the Edelfelts yet so this would be my try at it with this story so hopeful I don't fuck it up, so expect her being a bit OOC as well because you know being raised in a magus household and a normal household are completely different thing.

And so ends my first author notes of this story, Thanks and please review.


	2. Opening 1 - Oath Sign

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of TYPE-MOON's works, that of Highschool DxD or any related material. Just original ideas in my head.**

 **So Please Enjoy and have a fun time on this ride!**

 **Summary: "** **Losing everything, Gaining Nothing** **" such was the statement that echoed our lives, I wonder child of demons and dragons will you repeat the same mistakes that follows those with souls of swords? Or perhaps you will find the Everdistant Utopia that holds Salvation for all. AU & OOC! Issei Featuring many other elements from TYPE-MOON's works including but not limited to Fate Kaleid** **Liner Prisma Illya,** **Tsukihime & Kara no kyoukai**

* * *

 **BE WARNED**

This Opening will Contains Spoilers for this Arc, so skip this if you don't wish to read it.

* * *

Opening of Arc 1: Bloodlines of Supernatural World

 **Song: Oath Sign**

 **Singer: LiSa**

 **[10 Seconds Instrumental]**

In an ash covered world, A Forgotten hero stirs from his slumber. He opens his gray eyes as he overlooks his swords in melancholy before he is whisked away by his troublesome master as a smirk forms on his face.

Elsewhere Issei opens his eyes only to see **HELL,** as he turns his gaze away from the three titanic monsters fighting in this inner world to see two figure in the distant fighting each other. One with blood of Crimson and the other with hair of the blackest night, they stop as they turn to face him. They speak to him, only he is unable to hear them as a sudden light blinds him. Ending the Dream and revealing the title:

 **Guardian of Gremory**

 **[Kurikaesu sekai Nando te wo nobashitara]**

Issei smiles brightly as he walks with Miyu together to Kuoh Academy hand in hand.

In the window of the Hyoudou Household, Sachiko smiles sadly at her children as they leave for school before turning to her husband. Mitsuru with a look of sorrow, merely shook his head while signing as he picked up a phone and calls the desired number.

 **[Hakanai namida wa kuroi kokoro tokasu no?]**

A phone is picked up by a spectacled man, he listens to the call before nodding and puts it down. He turns to the brown-haired woman beside him before they both nod together and leave the room. **The Clans has been informed.**

 **[Mebae dashita omoi ga mune ni hibiita nara]**

Issei continue to smiles as he helps around the school during his free time, chats with Kiryuu and Kiyome. He passes by Sona Sitri as they nod to each other before continuing on their way as Sona smiles smoothly at him for but a moment. Issei smiles once more as he sees Miyu with her friend Koneko Toujou together.

 **[Kimi no tonari de zutto kawarazu mamoru darou]**

Issei stops smiling as his gaze is met with Rias Gremory as she smiles possessively and **Inhumanly** at him, he quickly leaves the area as his hand grasping his chest as pain erupted within him as if punishing him for being near her. Rias however looked at him in concern and confusion as he runs from her, meanwhile her Invisible servant narrows his eyes in judgement at the one that has the potential to be a Hero.

 **[Ochita kibou wo hirotte]**

It was night now, Stray devils on the prowl looking for their meals. Fallen angels high above in the dark night sky. Stray exorcist gathering within an abandoned church. An unseen enemy of life prowls in darkness turning innocents into undeath, spreading a deadly curse throughout the city.

 **[Asu ni tsunaide yukeba]**

The Peerage of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri patrol the city to slay the stray devils and protecting the humans as per their duty, as the two unseen servants of the girls follow suit protecting their masters from threats unknown.

 **[Karamatta ibitsuna negai datte hodokeru]**

The Clans having been informed of the situation that has occurred within Kuoh dispatch their Demon Hunters into the area to deal with those that would interfere the Clans' interests. The spectacled man smiles as his team follows him into Kuoh, finally gaining the chance to meet his long forgotten cousin.

 **[Hikari wo kazashite tamerai wo keshita]**

Issei Screams out into the darkness as his hair and eyes turns to Crimson, awakening his long slumbering bloodlines as the seals that has been place on him since birth shatter at the unexpected powers that he was born with. The Fallen Angels that had attacked him looked on with fear at the beast the awaken, only to be brought down by him with the strength of those before him and the flames of hatred that binds them.

 **[Agetakatta no wa mirai de]**

At the last moment, before he could slay the ones that hurt him. A figure with hair of black and eyes of gray with a single knife in his hand appear within Issei's World stepping toward the raging crimson beast, he strikes at it's heart ending the nightmare. The crimson that surrounds Issei fades away as he falls unconscious, only to wake in his room as if nothing happened.

 **[Naiteru yoru daita mama]**

Issei walked with melancholy look through a faceless crowd before his expression turn to that of joy as he sees Asia in the distance waving at him. He increases his pace slowly changing from a passive walk into an energetic sprint to her as he reaches out his hand towards her, she gives a blissful smile reaching out her hand.

 **[Nageki wo sakende]**

But she is stop by an unseen protector that steps in front of her as if protecting her from Issei, sword in hand he faces the demon that dares tempts the Holy Maiden that Blesses All.

 **[Fumiireta ashi wo tooku no risou ga]**

Issei expression change to that of anger and fear at sight of the protector before a Red Gauntlet appears on his arm. Having decided this was the path he would walk, he charges at the protector to get to Asia before the protector follow suit, charging at the boy so as to defend their master at the perceived oncoming demon threat.

 **[Sotto iyashite yuku]**

In the death of night, The two peerages were fighting for their life at the hordes of dead created by the blacken figure of unlife. Rias uses her family's Power of Destruction on the thralls while back to back with Sona as her family's water magics to slay the dead around her, but even then there was just too many. Above on the rooftops, the two unseen servants quickly drop down joining the fight with their masters. The forgotten hero slashes his black and white swords at the hordes of ghoul while the magus of white uses his Mystic Code to destroy the undead in his path, clearing the way to his master's peerage. Hidden from sight was a figure with dark hair and skin watching it all smiles maliciously before leaving the area.

 **[Tashikana kizuna wo tsuyoku nigiri susumou]**

It was then that the demon hunters arrive to slay the ghouls with justified zeal, cutting down all in their path until none was left. The white haired blacken figure steps out of the shadows smiling madly, reveal himself as he faces the leader of the demon hunter. The leader turns to meet his foe as simply remove his glasses, revealing to the world once more the eyes that commands death, before both the Heir of Hunters and Dead Apostle battle against each other under a moonlit sky.

 **[Dokomademo]**

Elsewhere, once more was Issei in **HELL** , he gazes at the great red dragon fighting a titanic demon of flames fighting for control. He feels a hand on his shoulder, turning he just in time to see the feint echoes of a fallen hero before the dream ends.

 **[Kegare kitta kiseki wo se ni]**

The final scene is that of Issei once more hand in hand with Miyu on a sunny day in front of Kuoh Academy, smiling he heads to his new-found devilkin friends.

* * *

The Next Chapter will be uploaded in the next few days but may be delayed due to Chinese New Year.

I had planed to upload both the OP and the next Chapter Together but for now this will be a sneak peek into the future.

An actually Author's Note will be accompanying the next Chapter so all will be explained there. (Hopefully;) )

Enjoy!


	3. The Day Normality ended

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of TYPE-MOON's works, that of Highschool DxD or any related material. Just original ideas in my head.**

 **So Please Enjoy and have a fun time on this ride!**

 **Summary: "** **Losing everything, Gaining Nothing** **" such was the statement that echoed our lives, I wonder child of demons and dragons will you repeat the same mistakes that follows those with souls of swords? Or perhaps you will find the Everdistant Utopia that holds Salvation for all. AU & OOC! Issei Featuring many other elements from TYPE-MOON's works including but not limited to Fate Kaleid** **Liner Prisma Illya,** **Tsukihime & Kara no kyoukai**

Chapter 1: The Day Normality ended

 _The world was that of fire for it was_ _ **HELL**_ _, with everything in sight being that of ashes in the wind. He was alone, so utterly alone on a hill overlooking everything. Or at least that was what it should be, he gazes at the giant beasts battling in the distant. A Great Red Dragon, breathing in air and out came a blazing fire that left nothing in it's wake, not even that of ash. A Mad Demon of Crimson, devouring all life in it's inferno for it's rage was unending. A Titan of Steel, Protecting the weak and innocent while striking those that would anger it with that of endless steel._

 _What was he doing in this place, why was he watching this?_

 _He feel a light tap on his shoulder as he turns to see ….someone? The figure was shrouded in shadows, but even in shadows I could see him smiles as I turn to confusion while he slowly points to the sky. I look up and I see that the dark night sky has yellow endless symbol strewn as far as I could see, I see areas where it looked like symbols are cracked and broken._

 _I quickly turn back to the figure as I finally was able to see only his gray eyes and crimson red hair as his smile turn to a smirk of triumph as he pulls closer to me and whispers ever so softly._

 _**"Soon."**_

* * *

It was at that moment did I wake up to the ringing of my alarm clock, grumbling under my breath I turns off the alarm and with a sigh at the end of the weekends I groggily starts the Monday morning.

 _My name is Hyoudou Issei_ _, some of people at school call me 'Ise'. I'm Seventeen years old, a second-year high school student at Kuoh Academy and a part timer at MgRonald's in the city. Now I know what you're thinking and no my family is not that poor. It's just that dad wanted for me to gain experience at a work place, my life is actually pretty normal with a happy average family._

 _This is who I am._

 _ **Identity**_

After finishing brushing my teeth and using the toilet, I left while heading back to my room as I walk pass my equally morning dazed little sister as she heads for the shower.

 _That was my little sister, Miyu. I met with her a couple of years ago, while lying on the ground unconscious with her first words to me being 'Onii-chan' after while I ran with her in my arms back to my parents. It was about a few minutes later did we all go to hospital, I worried sick about her (which was strange looking back, like I had an internal feeling to help her and keep her safe even if at the time I didn't know her...) with my dad talking to the doctor and mom trying calming me down. It was about an hour later did I meet with her face to face, we didn't talk much back then but eventually she did warm up to me even though she never did call me 'Onii-chan' after that day with the closer thing to it was 'Nii-san'._ _It didn't matter to me much, I just kept on being the best older brother to her_ _._

 _This is who I care for._

 _ **Sister**_

I quickly got changed into my uniform and headed down stair as I take my breakfast with my dad as he drinks from his mug while my mother was in the back doing dishes.

 _My Mother as always been a kindhearted woman, with a caring personally that just made everyone feel friendly. She took care of much of the household while dad was out at work and just made sure that both me and Miyu were well taken care of, for that I don't think I could ever thank her._

 _My Father on the other hand was firm and strict man that was a no nonsense kind of person, now you may think that make him the kind of man that ignore family for work but he does truly care for us in his own way with his stern facade breaking through every so often._

 _Our family wasn't prefect all the time but I wouldn't replace it for the world._

 _This is who I will protect._

 _ **Family**_

After eating breakfast my sister and I quickly made our way to school, hand in hand as I just smile knowing it's going to be a eventful day.

* * *

Kuoh Academy was a private school that Miyu and I attends, it's a co-ed school that was an all-girl school until a couple of years ago. while the number of boys in the school has been slowly increasing over the years, the female population is still the majority.

 _I'm a second-year student here while Miyu is a first year. Apparently while I'm quite average (In my opinion) while Miyu has gained a reputation of a cute girl who stonewall everyone except the few she considers friends and family. To be honest, I am slightly envious of her due to popularity when she first was came, having been quickly accepted by the entire school while I had to work for it or be accused of being someone who just enter Kuoh just to near so many girls but_ _that quickly fades as I'm just happy to see her smile more often_ _even if she away from me and with her good friends with the school mascot, Koneko Toujou._

 _This is what I cherish._

 _ **Happiness**_

As we parted ways, I give her a quick hug before going to my classroom as pass by the school council president Souna Shitori. I nod to her as she nods to me as we pass by, now you may be wondering why I was so familiar with the school council president which was a funny story actually.

 _Even since the day I meet with Miyu, I just had an urge to just help people probably cause of our old hero talks with Shidou-san back then (…huh haven't thought about that for some time now, I wonder how the Shidou family is doing…), well anyway when I was first enroll here at Kuoh I had help the faculty and some of the students with me gaining_ _a reputation for being a guy you can count on back when Miyu hadn't enroll yet, after she enroll however I started devoting more time with her_ _(and changing my reputation from a helper to that of a helper & a siscon.) while helping only those with urgent case and even then it's more advice than anything else. Well back then I helped out with some of the problem that the school council had back then as I was quite the handy man, so yeah souna-san could consider me an honoree member of the student council thanks to my actions back then even if I didn't want to join them since. _

_This is what I strive for._

 _ **Protect**_

When I enter class I was greet by one of the few friends I have in the school, Aika-san, the girl who could calculate a guy's 'manhood'. We've been friends for at least a year already and while our hobbies differ from one another, we are still good friends. As we were talking about something, the 'pervert duo' made themselves known as they started talking loudly about their passion, while the rest of class just glare at them for one reason or another as me and Aika just tune them out as we continue talking.

 _Now you probably wondering why everyone are glaring at them right? The story behind that is that they are some of biggest perverts ever with them getting attack due to their peaking hobbies to the point where the faculty have stop going them detentions and suspension because no matter what they don't stop. I remember recalling one of the student council members had said that the principal hasn't expelled them is because they are actually good marks on most of their tests, So they mostly get stern warning and deducted marks. Now as to my opinion, as long as they don't do anything to Miyu I will just ignore them._ _Although every so often I just get extremely mad at them for their habits_ _but I have controlled myself when enough…well except that one time they wanted me to join their peaking. Well lets just say they were suffered dearly that ever the kendo club ignored them afterwards, and honestly I think my reputation within the school increased because of it._

 _This is what hate is to me._

 _ **Anger**_

After class had ended I headed to the kendo club for a while. As an unofficially member of the club, I was allowed to join any time after classes if I wished and having rarely visited the place because of miyu and other things, I decided to go join in for a bit.

 _The reason for me being able to do this was that in my first year here at Kuoh, I had briefly join the Kendo club before quitting out after a few short months as_ _I just didn't feel like I could continue afterwards for some reason, it was as if I had already gotten what I need from the training and it just…lost it's meaning_ _. No matter what Murayama and Katase said about my 'unimaginable' skill with a 'sword' I just felt something lacking with it. Even though I had left the club, I was still given honorary statue by the members due to me helping out so much back then as well as keeping the Duo away from their attempt to peak there after their first and last attempt to do so with anyone I personally know and have a friendship with. So every so often I would stop by the club dojo and spar with some of their members before helping out in various ways with Advice or work being the two most prominent._

 _This is how I truly feel._

 _ **Hollow**_

After saying my goodbyes, I leave the kendo club to their practice going to the tennis club for a while hoping to Kiyome-chan again. As I walk by the Occult Research Club building, I unconscious move quicker away from said building. I always had a bad feeling whenever I was near here but it was the quickest way to cut between club buildings. I turn back for moment as I catch a glimpse of crimson before our eyes meet and my heart stops for but a moment. With a hair of beautiful crimson and blue eyes, the face of my senior smiled back at me as I froze before quickly leaving the area.

 _This was what I felt looking in her eyes._

 **Inhuman**

* * *

"So that was him, huh?" Rias said as she stares at the retreating back of Issei as he quickly makes his way to the tennis club's building

"Yes...that's him, Hyoudou issei." Sona said as she adjusted her glasses as both her and Rias continue with their chess match before continuing

"His magical aura is above average for a normal human, extremely skilled at Kendo, Archery, Martial Arts, Cooking and Tennis of all things in his first year but stopped attending them just barely over a month into his membership before going between each other for unknown reason except that of tennis which he had said that it was only due to Kiyome Abe asking for him personally that he went after which he stop attending clubs completely, grades high enough to reach the top 10 of the school, works as an part timer at MgRonald, has assisted many of the faculty and students over his time in this school including that of the student council, he has a little sister that he cares deeply about that has seemingly no magical aura whatsoever, is friends with Aika Kiryu and known acquaintance of Kiyome Abe…" Sona listed the things she knew of Issei before once more continuing

"As well as his reputation of Being the 'Saint' of Kuoh Academy." Sona said as Rias nods in acknowledgement, after all his reputation of a saint is not undeserving

Issei Hyoudou, Even since he came to Kuoh, has been making it a brighter place by helping lot of students with adults and the likes included, with their problems with him never asking anything back for it and only with him slowing down due to his sister enrolling into Kuoh. Hell he helped Sona with some issues concerning at the time back when she was the new student council president with him coming to the student council on a regular basic to assist last year.

"Koneko also seems to sense something inside him, something powerful…maybe he possesses a strong Sacred Gear…" Rias said as Sona nods

"He most likely does…" Sona agreed as she makes her move with her queen

"Also….koneko said that he may have a feint scent of one of **their** clans, Akeno had overreacted a bit with that part of the knowledge but the other and I was able to calm her down." Rias said while moving her knight to contest her queen as Sona once again nods knowing Akeno's history

"In that case we may need caution with this as even if he isn't part of their clans, you know that they will not take too kindly to any of their clan member being 'recruited' no matter whether or not their blood relations are faint or not." Sona said as Rias acknowledge knowing what had happened the last time a devil had tried to recruit someone from one of Japan's 13 Clans

Well simply put it was a disaster and the main reason why the devils of the bible faction are confined to Kuoh instead of them being anywhere else in japan. Rias and Sona were warned extensively by their older siblings that they needed permission by them to even leave the Kuoh area after they settled on being schooled here, it is another reason why stray devils only ever appear in Kuoh and never anywhere else in japan after all any strays that appear anywhere else gets killed as quick as they arrive, such was the power of the Demon Hunters Organization. Their siblings also warned them that an agent of the clans lived in Kuoh under the guise of a normal human several years ago when the church was here in Kuoh as well, but after the church left they could only assume that the agent had as well as the stray devil hunting had to fall to the two heirs not long after they arrive.

We would continue onward but we have slightly trialed off.

"In any case I would like for him to join my peerage." Sona said rather bluntly, surprising Rias as she hasn't heard Sona talk about someone in such a tone before

"He's a good person for my peerage, as well as for the student council…he's smart enough to qualify entering and the others could clearly use a boy, his reputation would aid him in his duty and I still have some pieces that should work for him." Sona told her rival, thinking on other things that could be added to his benefits before ultimately signing as she looks at Rias

"The only reason why I didn't try to recruit him already is because he would be good in your peerage for when you face Riser." Sona finished as her friend's silence only confirm the matter

Rias actually knew how much Sona would like Ise being a part of her peerage as it was Sona that first laid eyes on him as she only took note of the boy after he started to help around in the beginning of his first year with her interest only increasing after he started to help out the student council. He had many qualities that Sona liked very much in a person, with Sona having made plans to recruit the boy when he became a second year after she had gotten more familiar with him. The only reason she hadn't so far was because Rias had asked her to.

The news of engagement with Riser being hastened had made Rias angry of course and with no answers about it by either her family or her servant had cause rias to act increasing irrationally. It was after that did Rias asked Sona to give her a chance to recruit Issei, if the boy was truly that special then he may be the key for her freedom. Unfortunately, that decision had cause some tension between her and Saver after being informed of her plan to recruit him with Sona and Caster having to help ease it afterwards.

Ah yes, the Heroic Spirit of Sacrifice that had entered into Rias's life almost 10 years ago and whose arrival brought with him the Advent of Heroic Spirit almost everywhere and with nearly every other different factions in the Supernatural world, nearly causing another Great War as it was as if most of the denizens of Throne of Heroes were emptied out into this world after the first summon years ago. In order to prevent another world, Saver and several others heroic spirits that were summon formed the organization of Grand Order, the only organization at the time that focused on the Throne and their denizens, The Heroic Spirits. Many other magical organization helped out hoping to prevent another war and with several others wanting the prestige of being part of it after Saver announced that he's a Sorcerer of one of the Six Laws that Governs All Realties, among other things of course. But once more we have completely gone of tangent.

Of course both Sona wasn't happy about it and neither was Saver. Sona had been after Issei for over a year now and the only reason she hasn't attempted to recruit him is because she had wanted to see his growth, the height he could achieve if he was pushed just enough. Had it been any other person, Sona would have probably fought for him. It was only for the fact that Rias was her good friend, best friend even since they were children that she was even willing to give her a chance for her to recruit him.

For Saver however, the recruitment system of devilkin has always angered him in a way he couldn't really explain after all his class container is that of the Heroic Spirit of Sacrifice, having sacrifice himself for humanity in a way that his legend resonated with that of a martyr. It's his nature to slay any evils that were threats to humanity's so it's quite ironic that he was summoned by one of humanity's 'enemies'. It was thankful that when he was summoned Rias was just a young girl easily mistaken as human at the time, it was only after meeting her family did Saver truly realized who he now served. Saver could almost hear his old master's laughter in his head after being made aware of his situation, he had almost broken his contract with the girl with Ruler Breaker if it hadn't been this world's Zelretch coming to talk to him informing him of her importance as well as getting him up to speed on the different between this dimension and his own.

While the Mage's association does exist in this world, they are seemingly more powerful than his as the Age of God never ended here. The Magus of this world are sometime referred to as Solomon's children as it was said that the King of Magic was the one to create the original system for magic for humanity, it was only after influence of various figure including that of Merlin, Faust and Mephisto Pheles did the system begin to differ into what it was now with 'magicians' being those that use the system of Merlin that was derive from the devilkin's and other mythological magic systems while the reminding magi uses the teachings of Solomon that have been altered over time.

There were of course many other facts that were discussed between the two Sorcerer but I think we once again gotten a bit too far off from the actual conversation.

"Don't worry Sona, when I get Issei, I'll make sure that he is able to spend time at the student council." Rias said trying to reassure her while Sona inwardly snorts

Sona knows very well that Rias is quite gluttonous and protective of her peerage so the probability of issei visiting her and her peerage would decrease immediately if he is part of Rias's peerage as they both knew it as it would mean Rias had one-up her again, it was one of the reason why Sona attempted and succeeded in summoning Caster just a year after the incident that cause Saver to be Rias's servant after all.

Rias also said 'when' and not 'if' as if indicating that she has already recruited him, Sona could just sign inwardly at that. Rias had been all but giving all the servants that you currently have by her brother while Sona had to painstaking recruit them, it is because of this false pride that would cause issues in the future.

"The Fallen have begun making their move on him as you've predicted…Hopefully you'll get what you want." Sona said stoically as she moves her pieces to captured Rias's king

'I truly hope you know what you are doing Rias… with both Saver and Caster away, we both can't afford any more mistakes…' Sona thought as she turns to the window once more thinking about both of their servants, knowing that they would never approve of the way of recruitment that Rias was attempting having both been powerful but moral spirits

It was unfortunately that Sona couldn't persuade Rias on a different course of action, for the consequences of this day would alter the future as they knew it. For better or worse? Who could say.

* * *

As I leave school alone contented with the day so far, after helping out kiyome with some of her work and finishing up things for the day I just started to walk home.

 _Kiyome Abe was a childhood acquaintance of mine, you could even call us friends. We met a couple of years before I met Miyu during a family trip to outside of Kuoh to meet up with some of Dad's friends. It was during one of these visits I met a brown hair girl with a weird drill hairs near my age, both Dad and his friend, the girl's father decided to let us play together while they talked with each other about something I never quite figure out. It was around the time after staying at the Abe's household for a few days and nearing the end of said stay did everything because fuzzy for me. I couldn't quite remember why but after the trip back to Kuoh our relationship became distance after I left the Abe household, even after being there for nearly a week visiting places together. After meeting each other again after so long in Kuoh Academy things between us became awkward in the first few week. It was only after I establish my reputation of being a helper did we personally talk with each other but by than we were little more than strangers. While our relationship hasn't really been the same level from our childhood, we are still good friends and I hope that we could reach our old friendship level._

Miyu had long since left for home before me, having accepted the way I did things in school helping people even smiling ever so often when she thinks I'm not looking. I passed by someone passing flyers in some kind of weird outfit, I took it after she handed me one being courteous to her as I continue walking.

I walked into the old park where Shidou-san and I used to play on the way home, deciding to go there for old time sake. I was deep in thought as I walk pass the old swing set that we used to play at, I stop near the bench where I first met Zelretch so long ago.

'I haven't forgot what you told me that day old man…' I thought while smiling sadly, that day was bittersweet to me as the words the words of that wise old man had change my life that day

If I was anymore deep in thought I may have missed it, this familiar feeling… I turn around just in to see….

SQUEEELCH

What was it I saw…huh...I turn my head slowly to see something in my abdomen before it disappears leaving a hole where something solid punched through to the other side. Crimson blood was instantly splatter all over me as I started to lose feeling in my body while my head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already on my kneels and by the time I realized it, my legs lost their balance.

It was only then did I see my attacker, some women I couldn't recognize with black hair and violet eyes. My eyes unfocused as I try desperately to close my wound somehow. It was only by chance did I hear the woman talking.

"*or*y. *** w**e a t*re*t to us, s* we de***ed to g*t ri* of *ou **rly. If y*u w**t to **ld a gr***e, th-n h**e th* *** **o p*t th* **Sacred Gear** i****e you." she said something that I couldn't quite hear but one word did stick out but by then I had already fallen to the ground as more blood pours out of me

I didn't feel any pain…that was thought in my mind…I was in a bad way…my consciousness was fading fast….

'Damn it…not here…not when I haven't even done anything with my life! So many things I wasn't able to fulfil! The people that I would leave behind! DAMN IT!' I gritted my teeth in thought as I try to move, I won't die here!

 **'Yada Yada…you're quite loud aren't you…'** a voice spoke out behind me as I try to turn my head to face it but there was nothing there that was until…

I was in **HELL** once more, there wasn't any noise here anymore it was as if this place had become lifeless.

 **'Of course, after all this place is dying with you now don't you know?'** the voice was in front of me now, I turn again to face him

It was the figure from the dreams again but this time he wasn't smiling, his face was frowning as the darkness slowly decreased from him as while looking at me with some kind of emotion that I couldn't make out as all around me begins to darken.

 **'if only you never been Sealed by THEM, you would have killed that damn crow before she could attacked us…'** there was anger in his voice as he spoke, with his eyes become colder with every word as he kneels next to my downed form

 **'But you were able to sense her…maybe….'** he stops himself looking down at my body for a second before turning to face me again

 **'Do you want to live?'** he asked me determined this time as he reached out his hand toward me

 **'If you do, you must take my hand and sacrifice all that you know being destined to live a half-life tainted, are you prepared to accept the consequences.'** He said calmly at me as I hesitate for a moment

What will happen to me if I take his offer…what will I turn into for this…huh…

I laugh for a moment (sounding like a choke more than a laugh), I was in hell alright…after all I'm making the deal with the devil now aren't I?

How could i refuse such an offer, after all I still need to...*STATIC*

I take his hand as we both smile while the shadows around him completely dissipate as I finally saw his true appearance…He was Me...and I was Him.

 **'And so the seal that placed on us so many years ago is finally broken.'** He said with a triumph grin as an inferno blazes around us burning away the darkness

 **'The Bloodlines flow through us freely once more! Those damned crows should be thanked for freeing us before we violently plunder their life essences for what they done!'** He shouted to the crimson world around us as I started to laugh alongside him as if one big joke, I knew it wasn't funny any of this…but….

It was only then did everything faded from view.

It was only then did I truly stop being human.

* * *

Dohnaseek didn't know what to expect when he set up the barrier around an old playground as Raynare killed their target, there were reports on him being an average human but when he noticed Raynare's attack. Dohnaseek decided to keep an eye on him just in case Raynare somehow messed this up.

He knew that she was the most arrogant among those that were assigned this task by Kokabiel-sama, after all she was the most obsessed about gaining the approval of the higher up for this and lofty dreams of being someone to them. For Dohnaseek, he was just a soldier following orders simply as that.

As Raynare continue to monologue to the boy, Dohnaseek begin to notice a few details about the situation indicating something was wrong. In his career, he had learned to never truly underestimated any enemy especially humans for they're kind was the most dangerous to he faced. For humans were the weakest in the Supernatural world and yet it was not they that remained on top when all others fall?

The heat of the area has slowly been turning up as that stupid girl move in closer to their down target with that smug expression, she was complaining earlier that she was unable to get a date with him or something and we had to do it this way instead of how she wanted it.

It was then did everything went truly wrong, the boy's body suddenly jumps back up and punch Raynare in the chest as she was thrown back a feet as Dohnaseek calming observes the situation after all Raynare hadn't finished off the target properly so it was her job to do it.

How unfortunately that he decided that course of action, had he stepped in and help finish Issei, their troubles may have ended there…but he didn't and thus…

As the body of Issei Hyoudou stand up, only then did anyone saw him as he was now. The hole in his abdomen was still there but it was closing ever so slightly, but it was the other features that took more of note.

His body was pulsing in an dull red glow as his muscle strengthens like an athlete using drugs would as he breaths out with an inhuman growl as he turns his gaze to the fallen that cause this and smiles having lost the human nature to shadows of the abyss.

With a hair of Crimson and eyes burning with rage, he charges forward showcasing his inhuman nature that has slept for so many years after being sealed off. For such was the nature of Inversion Impulse; Crimson Red Vermillion, the Bloodline of Oni kind.

* * *

I before we get started on the chapter itself, better quickly address the opening chapter here after the almost immediate dislikes to it.

So this was an idea i got after reading some of **Shirou Fujimura** 's works (mostly just **Devil Reborn Redux** so far)as well as **Ray O'Neil** who did his own version on his story **A Fake Hero** (One of the few good fics so far that does a it's take on PrismaIllya-Verse).

Now the situation so far is that pretty much everyone hated it, so ok there that. I'll still keep making them because in my opinion these OPs will be my sort of template on how certain Arcs will go, Some if not most will not happen but it may happen. so there's my thought on it for now is this because i don't know how long this fic will run as my clock is ticking down until my time to enlist in the Army, i may as well give you all a possible outcome for the arc in case like the wait became too long so there that.

I may rewrite the OP at some point due to the fact that yeah it's pretty much spoilers galore there so sorry about that but hey I gonna call a mulligan and try to do it better. (Well that or i just scrape the whole thing but well see.)

Anyway on to the actual Chapter.

So Firstly, we are seeing the begins of Issei's inner world with Ddraig in the background doing stuff as well as two other figure that you can pretty much figure out who's who as it's not that big of a secret anymore. Now this 'HELL' will be brought up a lot from now on so expect a lot more inner world scene. so why does Issei inner world look like that you may ask? well it's mostly due to stuff in the past as well as what he holds inside of him and stuff but we'll get to that at some point in the future.

Secondly, So far this is the 'new' OOC Issei Hyoudou, the guy that helps people and cares about his family especially his little sis Miyu (Which will play a bigger part later on..eventually). Due to his relationship with Irina and his encounter with Zelretch instead of some old pervert in the park, this lssei is more in line wth that of Miyuverse Shirou Emiya but is generally more human, he has his fault here and there with no really real dream of being a hero like Shirou as it's more of an afterthought to him when compare with his family.

Thirdly, the whole conversation of both Rias and Sona was to help set in the new changes with the DxD-Verse after the arrival of Saver as well as the how Issei appear to the two, It also introduces the 13 Clans, the Demon Hunter Organization and the Magus Association that has been altered for the DxD-Verse. For the 13 clans, there pretty much the 5 great families of DxD and the various other clans of Typemoon with 3 extra that i may fill in from other anime-verses but suggestion for them are free. for the Magus Association i hope my explanation is decent enough for now as more info will be given in the future. Also as a side note, does anyone know the actual names of the 5 great families of DXD as so far i could only find and confirm Himejima and Nakiri (and possibly the family Hoderi Yuukihiko Let's go with trianing from DX2 short stories and Tadami Kamo of the new student council). so any info about that mind sending it my way if not then well i'll probably make something up or take it from another anime.

Also i wonder if anyone can guess the true identity of Sona's Caster, it's not that hard in my opinion who he is after all the Casters of Nasuverse are quite distinct to one another.

Well Anyway, now his relationship with kiyome and her family will be expanded a bit more on the next chapter as well as small bits and pieces of what exactly happen back then.

Now, the highlight of this chapter at the end there is basically the focus point which starts everything with this Arc and story from now on. So Issei's family isn't normal (which was probably spoiled from the OP but oh well) and his abilities in famed Oni bloodline is pretty big clue on who HALF of his family are. More will be revealed in the next chapter as well as the 'truth' of his heritage.

So to Answer some of the Reviews:

98kazer - thanks for the review, really helps boost my confidence with my writing.

Ryner510 - the servant in rating battle issue will be brought up in the Riser Arc so stay tuned for that, as for the issei with archer card power? well you'll gotta just wait and see.

A New User - yeah i kinda figured people wouldn't like this story due to Rias but oh well what can you do, also on a side note I will be looking out for your story as well.

Dragon Rider 66 - I've read Lias's Pawn and may take somethings from it...maybe we'll just have to see then.

ElderEldrazi - thanks for the criticism, i really do appreciate it and will try my best to use your advice to the fullest.

matrience - well i gotten try something nice right, so why not?

Neema Amiry - well so far no one has done a Issei with Tracing Vs Shirou before so why not?

ShippingJR - will take note and thanks for the criticism and happy CNY to you too.

UnholyDiver, ricky01, NeoBushido,erching - Noted on your opinions on the OP and will debate on whether to leave it up or not

Well that's about it for this month, hope you guys enjoy this! Be catching you all next time!


End file.
